Working it Out
by naleyness
Summary: Lucas is mad at Nathan. Nathan needs a favor from Lucas. Spin off to "Work Out" Rated M!


Working it Out

Summary: Lucas is mad at Nathan. Nathan needs a favor from Lucas. Spin off to Work Out

Since Work Out is a Clay/Nathan story, I decided to make this chapter a spin off of that since this chapter won't involve Clay. To get the background on this story, feel free to read "Work Out." Basically, it's a story of how Nathan and Clay started getting it on. Clay's been begging to fuck Nathan but Nathan wouldn't budge. Lucas catches them in the act and Lucas is upset. Nathan decides to kill two birds with one stone by letting Clay fuck him but he's going to need some help from Lucas. I hope you enjoy!

. . . . .

"I want you to fuck me."

Lucas barely registered the words before Nathan pulled him into him and his lips crashed on his. This couldn't be happening, Lucas thought to himself as Nathan's strong hands starting roaming through his body, his tongue begging for entrance. For a second, Lucas faltered and allowed his mouth to open, their tongues clashing for a second before Lucas was able to push Nathan off of him.

"No." Lucas shook his head, his mind reeling from the kiss, his breath ragged.

"I thought you knew by now, I don't take no for an answer." Nathan removed his t-shirt, revealing his sculpted form. Lucas stood there still in shock, his mouth gone dry.

"In fact, I had to wonder." Nathan kicked off his shoes. "You saw me and Clay together but you stayed for the whole show." Nathan took a step closer to Lucas. "You liked what you saw."

"No.. I was .. I was shocked. Like I am now." Lucas took a step back.

"Shocked yeah, but maybe you didn't like it." Nathan pinned Lucas against the wall, their bodies pressing up against each other and try as Lucas may, he stood there frozen.

"Maybe you were jealous?" Nathan whispered into Lucas' ear.

"Jea.. jealous?" Lucas muttered in confusion. He finally got a hold of his hands and tried to push Nathan off him but Nathan wouldn't budge and Lucas' hands lingered on Nathan's chiseled chest.

"That instead of Clay, you wanted it to be you."

Nathan cupped Lucas' balls and saw felt his cock hardening. Nathan smirked and he couldn't believe how blind he was to it before. When Haley suggested the idea, he thought she was crazy. That this whole thing was getting crazier by the minute. What started out with Clay was just a little bit of fun but now it was getting out of hand. Still Haley had planted the idea in Nathan's head and maybe she knew something he didn't. Maybe Nathan wanted it too. Lucas was his brother yes but he was also his best friend and he missed him terribly. He owed Clay big time and it was one thing for Nathan to be getting his rocks off, it was quite another to playing catcher. Still, if Nathan had to do it, he wanted it to be with Lucas.

Lucas gasped as Nathan cupped him and Lucas felt his body betray him as his cock was growing harder with each second. Before he knew it, Nathan had kissed him again and just as Lucas' mouth was opening up to kiss Nathan back, Nathan pulled back.

With the smirk still on Nathan's face, he walked backwards back towards the bed.

"Come on Luke, here's your chance." Nathan pulled his shorts down, his already hard cock jetting out obscenely. Nathan lied down on the bed and rested his arms behind his head, his legs wide open, inviting Lucas in.

Lucas eyes grew wide open and his growing cock was now rock solid. He'd seen Nathan shirtless dozens of times, always admired his form, the washboard abs, the bulging biceps. He'd shower with him when they were on the basketball team together and he always wondered just how big Nathan was. For even soft, Lucas remembered Nathan's cock being bigger than most guys. Lucas thought he was packing but Nathan definitely had him beat. A small part of him told him to leave or kick Nathan up, the other part, the bigger part just told him to go with it. And so he did.

Nathan watched Lucas wrestle with the idea for a second before Lucas practically ran onto the bed and practically pounced on Nathan. Their lips crashed and their tongues battled for dominance. Nathan tugged at Lucas' shorts and Lucas maneuvered his body and allowed Nathan to pull it off. Their bodies pressed against each other, their cocks rubbing against each other, they were both going wild off each other.

"I.. I don't know how to do this." Lucas muttered against Nathan's lips.

"I got you." Nathan cupped Lucas' face and held him close to him. There was no doubt in his mind that if Nathan was going to go through with this, he wanted it with Lucas.

"Maybe, I should do it to you first." Nathan suggested.

"Not a chance." Lucas laughed and kissed Nathan, his hands roaming through Nathan's body and then finally resting on Nathan's hard cock. He jerked it off a few times before he couldn't take it anymore. His lips moved down from Nathan's lips down to his jaw. Placing soft kissed on Nathan's chest, Lucas licked Nathan's hardened nipples and sucked on each one for before moving further south, his tongue tracing the crevices of Nathan's abs.

Lucas slid off the bed and knelt on the floor, his hand still holding firmly on to Nathan's cock. He was mesmerized, the thing was huge and before he can oogle over it any longer, Nathan sat up and placed his strong hand behind Lucas' head, forcing the older brother to open wide. Lucas did so willingly and opened his mouth wide.

Nathan felt his eyes roll behind his head as Lucas sucked and licked his shaft up and down. He thought Clay gave good head but man Lucas was a champ and beasted on his big cock. Lucas wasn't exactly too sure what he was doing but the moans coming from Nathan told him he was doing a good job. Lucas tried to take as much in his mouth but it was just too long and something inside him told him that he'd have to work on that. With his tongue, Lucas licked the entire length of the shaft before moving down and sucking on Nathan's balls, enjoying the way his hairs tickled against Lucas' nose.

Nathan took a deep breath and tried to keep himself under control. The way Lucas was working him, he'd be exploding in no time and he wasn't quite ready for that, at least not yet. Lucas go the message and eased up a bit and pushed Nathan's legs wider open, Nathan's tight hole coming into view. Lucas looked up towards Nathan and Nathan nodded for him to continue.

"You gotta get it ready." Nathan offered. "Use that talented tongue of your's." Nathan suggested. Clay tried to rim Nathan numerous times but Nathan always pushed him but he knew Clay always went wild when Nathan did it to him. He was hoping it would be the case with him.

Lucas licked his lips before moving back down and sticking his tongue inside that tight hole.

"Ahh." Nathan moaned, the feel of Lucas' tongue was different but in a good way. Lucas kept a firm grip on Nathan's cock and stroked him in unision. Pretty soon, Lucas was munching on it and Nathan can feel his ass relax and open up more.

Lucas knew he needed to step up his game if he was ever going to attempt to fuck Nathan. He pulled his tongue out and licked his fingers.

"That's it." Nathan urge, "use one first."

Lucas happily complied as he stuck one finger in and remembering all his experiences with girls, he wiggled his finger around, getting his ass use to being expanded. For Nathan, it hurt but he didn't show it. When Lucas stuck a second finger in there, Nathan couldn't help but grunt.

Lucas moved his fingers in deeper, finally reaching the spot that had Nathan's body on fire.

"Fuck!" Nathan's eyes went wide open. He felt it from his toes all the way to the tip of tongue. Lucas was pushing his fingers in and out of Nathan, even sticking a third one in there.

"That's it Luke." Nathan encouraged as Nathan never felt anything like this in his life. Yes the pain was there but it was nothing compared to the incredible feeling everytime Lucas hit his prostate.

Lucas didn't dare touch his own cock for fear of exploding right there. Nathan was going wild on it and he saw dribbles of pre-cum ooze out of Nathan's cock. With out a second thought, Lucas stuck out his tongue to lick it off before finally going back down on the thing and bobbing his head in unison with his finger fucking.

All hope of remaining in control as all gone now as Lucas mouth and fingers were doing a number on him. He grabbed the back of Lucas head, forcing him to take more of his cock in his mouth and Lucas increased the speed of his fingers.

"Luke! Luke! AHHH!" Nathan cried out, the please indescribable as his balls tightened and huge spurts of cum came crashing on the back of Lucas' throat.

Lucas slowly pulled his fingers out of Nathan's ass and lifted his head up, off of Nathan's cock. He looked up and saw Nathan smirking at him. The site of Lucas' lips and chin covered in his cum had Nathan growing hard again. That was one of the most intense orgasms he ever had in his life.

"That was incredible." Nathan let out a deep breath and grabbed Lucas hands and dragged the elder one on top of him. Nathan couldn't help himself as his lips crashed onto Lucas,' tasting himself on his brother's lips. Lucas still couldn't believe what had happened, what was happening but right now he didn't care. He was so horny right now, he felt as though he can blow his load at any minute. As their bodies pressed against each other, Nathan' felt just how hard Lucas was. Lucas wrapped his hands around Nathan's back, caressing the muscles on his back before heading lower and grabbing a firm hold on Nathan's ass.

"We're not done yet, remember." Lucas grinned against Nathan's lips.

Nathan couldn't help but laugh and pulled Lucas off of him. "Let's get you ready bro." Nathan sat up and saw just how big Lucas was. Nathan was obviously bigger but Lucas was sporting some major wood, and he was definitely bigger than Clay.

Nathan went to grab Lucas' cock, taking his time and gently stroking it up and down. When Nathan would touch Clay, it was more out of obligation than actually wanting to but with Lucas, it was different. He wanted to give Lucas the same pleasure he had given him.

Lucas clenched his eyes and had a shaky breath. Nathan knew that Lucas was too worked up at the moment. If he fucked him now, it would probably be over before it even started. He had to get Lucas off now and hoped Lucas shared his quick rebound rate. Nathan leaned forward and plunged his mouth down on Lucas' cock. Nathan wasn't sure if he was doing a good job but the moans coming from Lucas' mouth told him that he was working him just fine.

Lucas couldn't help himself and reached out to touch Nathan again, grabbing a hold of Nathan's cock once more and pumped him off while Nathan continued to blow him. Lucas couldn't believe that Nathan was hard again, especially after the huge load he dumped on him. It was all too much for Lucas, the feel of Nathan's lips on his shaft, the hard cock he was currently stroking and the memory of Nathan cumming on him had him shooting before he knew it .

"Ahh!" Lucas moaned as spurts of hot cum came blasting into Nathan's own mouth. With Lucas, Nathan just ate it up, sucking him hard and fast until he milked Lucas dry. Once he was cumming, Nathan still sucked him off and lubing Luke's cock with his own cum.

"Fuck." Lucas muttered as he came down to earth. Nathan pulled Lucas back onto his lips and the two shared another passionate kiss.

"You ready?" Nathan asked. He thought he'd be more freaked out but having Luke be his first, well it just felt right.

Lucas couldn't trust himself to speak as the thought of fucking Nathan had him rock hard again. Nathan looked down and smiled to see Lucas was indeed ready for round 2, Lucas' cock already nice and wet and dropping in Nathan's saliva and Lucas' own seed.

"Your cocks ready to go but gotta lube my ass again." Nathan laid back down and spread his legs open.

Lucas let out a low growl at the sight of Nathan sprawled out and ready for him. Lucas quickly got down on his knees on the floor and started ravaging Nathan's ass once more. Fingering him had loosened him already and after making sure he put a ton of spit in there, Lucas got back up and aligned his cock into the awaiting hole.

"Just go slow." Nathan muttered, now feeling a little nervous.

Lucas simply nodded and started to move his cock inward. He took his time, getting the hole ready for his large cock head, pulling in slightly and then pushing out. Finally, Lucas moved more forward, letting the head inside. He felt Nathan tensed up and Nathan was doing everything in his power to stay loose.

"You okay?" Lucas asked concern.

"I'm fine." Nathan clenched his teeth. "Keep going."

Lucas nodded and continued moving his hips forward. The feel of Nathan's tight warm ass was incredible but he was concentrating on making this as least painful to Nathan. After sometime, Lucas finally got the whole thing in there and both brother's shivered at the connection. For Nathan, it hurt like hell although he would never admit to it. His face was covered in sweat and his cock was no longer hard but limp.

Lucas swayed his hips a little bit, loosening Nathan up as best he could and then started moving in and out.

"Ahh!" Nathan gasped as Lucas finally hit the spot. He hit again and Luke saw Nate getting hard all over again.

"Right there." Nathan muttered as the pain subsided and pleasure started taking over.

Lucas clenched his teeth and gripped Nathan's hips and started to pick up the pace.

"AHH!" Nathan moaned out as he felt Lucas' balls slap against his ass.

Lucas moaned too, the feel of Nathan's ass was out of this world.

"Yeah, Luke, that's it." Nathan threw his head back, the feeling overwhelming and he couldn't help but start stroking his cock in unison with Lucas' pulls.

Lucas leaned forward and Nathan wrapped his legs around Luke as the two shared another kiss while Luke continued to pound into him. Nathan's cock was now rubbing against their stomachs and the friction only heightened the experience.

"Fuck." Lucas moaned, not believing he was close to cumming again. He got up and slowly pulled out of Nathan.

"Why'd you stop?" Nathan complained.

"I was getting too comfortable." Lucas grinned and motioned his brother to get on his stomach. Lucas grabbed Nathan's hips and pushed his ass up. Not wasting another second, Lucas entered him from another angle. Nathan gasped at the feeling. He was being stretched from a different angle and it stung for a little bit but it was soon replaced with something else.

Nathan backed up into Lucas, their bodies slamming into each other. Nathan got up on his knees, his back against Lucas chest. Lucas started roaming his hands through Nathan's chiseled frame and then started to jerk him off again. Nathan tilted his head back and Lucas moved over and the two kissed once more.

"I'm going to cum." He muttered against Nathan's lips.

"Faster." Nathan ordered wanting to go over the edge together.

Lucas picked up speed and before he knew it, his balls tightened and he was cumming in Nathan's ass. Nathan felt Lucas cock head explode and the feeling sent him over the edge as well. When they were both done, they collapsed back onto the bed. Nathan slowly peeled himself off Lucas and turned around to face him.

The two embraced each other and kissed some more. Nathan's hands started roaming Lucas' back and then rested them on Lucas' ass.

"My turn." He whispered into Lucas ear.

Lucas laughs. "In a minute." He moves closer and kisses Nathan back.

Fin.


End file.
